InuTashio, I Love You
by Cairistiona Greenleaf
Summary: Run, I must run... I can't let him know what I am' she ran through the forest to the well. "Kagome come back!" Inuyasha yelled at her as he chased her to the well. "NOOOO!" Kagome ran and jumped into the well diving head first... Sill working on it!
1. The Truth

Inu-Tashio, I love You

A.N. Yes this is a Inu-Tashio/ Kagome fic. But not the kind you might think of at first…{sits down computer cracking knuckles}

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha of there would be a lost more, ummm, shall we say…'Fluffiness'?

Anyway Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter One

'Run, I must run... I can't let him know what I am!!!' she ran through the forest to the well.

"Kagome come back!!!" Inuyasha yelled at her as he chased her to the well.

"NOOOO!!!" Kagome ran and jumped into the well diving head first. The cloth covering her hair coming off and showing her hair as she vanished tears running down her face like an unstoppable river during a storm……

**Earlier That Night**

"Kagome… It's time to know… who you truly are…" the whisper of a voice blown on the breeze blew past her ear waking her from her light slumber. She looked up and saw a woman in a white kimono and golden hair in the wood by where she and the group where camping. She got up and fallowed her but wasn't afraid, instead she was eerily calm inside.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked when the woman in front of her stopped in a clearing by a lake beneath the glowing moons light.

"Child who I am you shall never know I fear…" this confused Kagome a little. Then the golden haired maiden continued to speak, "You must go back to your true time child, I no longer can keep you hidden in the future…… You must return home." As the woman said the last part she can up to Kagome and kissed her forehead. Kagome fell to the ground as she felt a fire rushing though her body burning her very soul. She let out a pain filled scream as she fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry to cause you pain but you must return to your home…" The lady kneeled by Kagome and held her to her chest as Kagome screamed in pain. The fire slowly started to die down in her chest then she collapsed in the woman's arms. Tears flowed from the lady holding Kagome; she looked down at the child in her arms. 'I'm so sorry my child but I must go to the heavens now and you will go back to the time you where truly born in.'

The women held Kagome to her chest and looked down at her as she slept. She kissed her forehead again and got up. She then placed a black and silver kimono by Kagome with a note on top of it.

"Good-bye my baby girl… I'll always be watching over you…" she then faded and then she was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What happened" Kagome woke slowly from her place on the grassy lakes shore. She looked over at what was next to her; she saw a beautiful black and silver kimono when she picked it up she saw that it had a Pale blue crescent moon on the back. She then saw the note that had fallen to the earth when she picked up the kimono. It said her name in beautiful golden letter she opened it ans this is what she read:

_To my dear Kagome,_

_First I apologize for the pain I have caused you to go through, but you needed to see what you truly are my daughter. I know you probably want to put this letter down and walk away but do not please finished reading what I've written. You are truly from a time before where you are now. My dear Kagome you must go back down the Bone Eaters Well and return to the time that you truly belong in._

_I had to hide you in another time so that you would live a life free of the death of your family. I hope that you can one day forgive me for what I have done. I only did it for your safety my sweet baby girl. The kimono that I left for you is woven with the hair of the Fire Rat and shall protect you from most things. Your father and I shall be watch over you._

_With my eternal love my precious Kagome,_

_Your mother Lady Sakura_

_P.S. You shall always have your Miko Powers my baby, even though you have no human blood in you. You'll always be able to protect yourself if need be._

Kagome had tears forming in her eyes as she sat, well more like fell, on the ground. She bowed her head, eyes closed as she lowered her head and cried.

"How can I not forgive you for what you did, you only did it to protect me from a life of pain and suffering. I forgive you mom…" she opened her eyes and looked up at the moon and smiled. Then she found a rock to hide behind while she changed in to the kimono left for her. She then walked over to the waters of the lake and then she let a gasp escape her lips as she saw her true form.

'So that's what she meant when she said I had no human blood in my body…' As Kagome looked in the water she saw that her hair was now to her knee and silver even, it glowed from the light of the moon, her eyes where no longer deep brown but they were now a brilliant blue, then she looked down at her hands and saw that she had claws much like the Inu-Bro.'s.

"What in the world…" she breathed out. She saw on her forehead a crescent moon on her forehead just like Sesshomaru but it was just a shade lighter than his on that moon lit night and she had the pointed ears of a full Inu-Demon. She was brought back to the present when she heard someone calling her name.

'Oh no!!! I can't let him see me…' Kagome ran in a big circle and hid her sent from the one who was calling out her name in the night. Kagome had to get to her bag and leave her son after saying good-bye and that she would see him again. When she got to camp it looked as if Miroku had been woken to watch the group while Inuyasha looked for Kagome but had fallen back to sleep next to Sango. She smiled and went over to her bag and pulled her mini back from the bigger bag, she had a spell on the mini pack so it would hold just as much if not more than what the big Yellow pack held and weigh basically nothing, and put in it a brush, her picture of the group along with her camera and photo album, rubber bands, some bath things, her mother's (Lady Sakura's) letter, and one of the smaller water canteens. After she did this she put one of the ribbons in her hair to keep it out of her face.

Then she walked over and grabbed her drawing kit she got from her mom, brother, and Grandfather on her 19th birthday two days ago along with the 3 fat drawing pads that she had gotten each pad had 200 pages. Because she liked to keep a journal she put 5 empty journals into the bag and around 20 ballpoint pens, 4 led pencils with around three 50 packs of extra led and 3 extra erasers into her pencil box.

She then walked over to Shippo, her newly adopted son, and pulled him into her arms and gently woke him. He almost started to scream for help but he then recognized something about her.

"Momma?" he said uncertainly. Kagome just wanted to cry with relief but she didn't.

"Yes baby it's me."

"Why do you look so different?" Shippo looked up at his mother confusion clear in his eyes. She smiled at him and kisses his forehead in a loving manner.

"Shippo I have to go I don't know when I'll get back to you all… but I hope it shall be soon."

"Momma can I come with you, please? I won't cause you any trouble I promise!" he was pleading with her. She could see the despair that he felt, well would feel, if he was to be left behind.

"If you truly wish to come I won't stop you but I must warn you, you may not see the others for a long time sweetie. Do you still wish to come with me baby?"

"Yes momma I still want to come with you." Kagome smiled brightly at him. She rolled up the sleeping bag and put it in bag also.

'_Wow! I'm glad I learned that spell I could still fit a lot of things in this little bag!'_ thought Kagome.

"Then we need to wake the others and tell them what is going on Okay?" Shippo nodded his head as her cuddled into his mother's chest. Then they woke Sango and Miroku and Kagome told them all that had conspired that night.

"I hope that we will see you again in the future my friends." Then they all said their good-byes. Kagome didn't even hit Miroku when he felt her rear but she did glare at him. She then they took their leave of the group till they would next meet.

**One hour later**

Kagome had just put her hair in covering blue cloth that was loosely tied on her head.

"Kagome… Where are you?!?!?!" Kagome froze when she heard that voice.

"Shippo... get into my pack I'll carry you the rest of the way to the well."

"Momma what is wrong?"

"Inuyasha's coming we must hurry he is not to see me like this I won't allow it. Come on sweetie we have to hurry." Shippo jumped into the pack and Kagome put it on her back and with her new demonic speed she ran to the well.

_'Run, I must run... I can't let him know what I am!!!'_ she ran through the forest to the well.

"Kagome come back!!!" Inuyasha yelled at her as he chased her to the well.

"NOOOO!!!" Kagome ran and jumped into the well diving head first. The cloth covering her hair coming off and showing her hair as she vanished tears running down her face like an unstoppable river during a storm.

As she hit the bottom of the well the light that was around them turned not blue but it turned blinding white. Then they landed gently in another time looking up at the night sky. Kagome could hear Shippo's slight snoring on her back. She jumped out of the well and made camp.

"Good-night baby…" Kagome whispered into Shippo's ear as she put him in her sleeping bag and lay down by him to keep him warm with the help of the fire that was burning. Kagome put Shippo closer to the fire so that she could write down all that had happened to her that day. And she did. Then she put the journal away and lay back down with Shippo and then she fell asleep.

Kagome woke with a start when she heard screaming. At first she thought that it was Shippo but it was a woman's screams of pain. I ran into the opening in time see a heavily pregnant Demoness running from a Boar Demon that was after her for who knows what.

Kagome told Shippo to stay hidden and to make sure that the woman wasn't harmed. Kagome formed her bow and shot a sacred arrow at the Boar instantly purifying it. She then ran over to the Demoness and looked her over for wounds. There where deep wounds in her side that caused her pain when she breathed. Kagome put pressure on the wounds to try and stop the bleeding.

"Are able to walk we need to get you to the village." Kagome said. The demon looked at her with fear. "I shall not harm you I come from distant travels with my adopted son Shippo. Now come we must hurry and get you to the village, that if my memory severs me right, about 5 minutes away from here." Kagome looked at the demon in front of her then she heard a sharp gasp of pain and the ground was then very soggy. The demoness let out a groan of pain as she doubled over in pain. I told Shippo to go and gather our things and he did. He turned into a giant bird and flew to the town that Kagome and he knew so well.

Kagome and the lady soon made it to the village. The ladies of the village all came running out to us when they heard what Shippo told them about what had happened.

"Come with us milady." They helped Kagome get her to a house. I turned out that she wouldn't be able to make it because of how many injuries that she had sustained while trying to flee from the Boar Demon. As she lay there holding her baby for the first and last time she looked up at Kagome and smiled a small sweet smile, although the smile was sweet Kagome could sense how sad she was to die. Having to leave her baby in the unknown world.

"Thank you for helping me…… please take care of my little girl for me………" Kagome nodded her head and the Demoness in front of her started to fade after giving Kagome her baby and giving Kagome a pack she had made for her baby.

"What shall we call you little one? Hn…" Kagome looked down into the babies face and saw that she was a half denom. She was part Inu like Inuyasha. This brought tears to her eyes.

"I shall name you after my mother………… my Sakura." She looked down at the baby again and then called in Shippo.

"Well we are going to have another member to our group… this shall be your sister Sakura, can you grab her mother's thing for me dear?" Shippo nodded and gathered the clothing that was left and put them into the pack. One of the older women from the village then walked in to see them packing up there things.

"Demoness, you will need a horse to carry all those things. You can have mine… I no longer can use her and besides she's a winged demon horse she will help to protect yee from any harm to come cross yee path." Kagome walked up and gave the woman a big bear hug that was full of thanks.

"Go child and head to the west yee shall find comfort there and shelter."

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart Priestess." Kagome gave her one final hug before they left the town. They traveled until night and Kagome fed the baby with some milk that she had traded for back at the village.

**One week later**

'ROAR!!!' Kagome woke with a start and then she heard the roar again. Kagome hurried over to Shippo and woke him up.

"Shippo," she harshly whispered "You need to take Sakura and all of our things and put them on our horse's bags in the next minute. We need to leave." Shippo used his multiply skill and got everything done super fast. She placed Sakura in Shippo's arms on their horses back and they ran as fast as they could. Kagome saw something growing lager in the distance.

'A castle!!! Thank KAMI!!!' but her relief was short lived she heard the roar and saw from what it came. A dragon demon eyes set on the infant in Shippo's arms.

"Skye take my children to the castle make sure they get there safely!!!" Skye their demon horse took off to the castle. She spread her wings and flew over the walls and landed in the garden. Guards came and surrounded them. Then a voice deep and velvety called out, "What's going on here?"

**With Kagome after she told her family to get to the castle**

Kagome launched herself at the demon as soon as it tried to get her babies. She poured power into her entire being and zoomed around in the air shooting sacred arrows at the beast. The beast dodged one and bit into Kagome's shoulder. She screamed.

'Let them be safe please…'

**Back with-in castle walls**

"What's going on here?" Shippo looked up and looked very scared.

"Please... our momma needs hel…" He was cut off by a blood curtailing scream.

"MOMMA!!!" the demon in front of Shippo took off running and saw as the dragon through the one in his jaws to the ground. He ran foreword and sent the demon dragon flying. He was about to go after it again when Kagome yelled, "Look out!!!" he turned around and she had a bow and arrow flying toward the demon dragon. He was purified instantly. Kagome collapsed to the floor and looked up at the man whom had helped her but her vision was blurring and she fell into a long needed sleep.

T.B.C.

Edited on Friday July 10th, 2009 I'll be fixing and rewriting some things along with finishing the story!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Inu-Tashio, I love You

A.N. Yes this is a Inu-Tashio/ Kagome fic. But not the kind you might think of at first…{sits down computer cracking knuckles}

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha of there would be a lost more, ummm, shall we say…'Fluffiness'?

Anyway Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter Two

"Mamma..." Shippo was crying at this mother's side in the Hospital wing of the palace. Kagome had been asleep for over two weeks. Shippo had only left the room when he had been taken out by the healers asked him to while they cleaned her wounds. The Lord of the palace stopped by the Hospital in the west wing of the house twice each day to check on the young Fox-Kit and the demoness. He still had yet to learn the name of the demoness the reason for that is because the kit, Shippo, would break down in a fresh set of tears each time that he asked what her name was.

He walked in to the Healing ward in the west wing of the palace he was met by a hysterical Shippo yelling at the prone woman. The Lord was wondering what was wrong but then he knew. _'I smell death in here...' _The lord ran out of the room and pulled one of the swords off of his wall. _'Tenseiga'_ he ran back to the healer's word and walked back to the terrified kit and his mother.

"Tenseiga do my will..." He saw demons from the underworld; the ones that came for those whose heart where full of hate, sorrow and grief. But what was strange was that it was if they were speaking to this girl, this is what they spoke:

_**"You are a failure to your kind. You couldn't save them from their own fates of death... You may have your Miko powers but that won't stop us from taking you with us DEMONESS!!! You fate was decided for you long ago... you see not even in death can you save your son, this Fox-Kit shall see own wrath after we get rid of you!! You may have a pure soul but that won't stop us from taking you with us... into the deepest pits of HELL!!!"**_ Then the lord heard the small creatures laugh as they reach for her.

_'I must do it before it's too late!!!'_ He then swung Tenseiga at the demons and killing them but not before one said this to him.

_**"You shall lose this girl no matter what; once the sixth is to come she shall vanish..."**_ Then the demon from hell vanished before the lord's eye. The great lord of the western land saw that the Fax-Kit had pasted out for lack of sleep on his mothers bed. He turned and walked out of the room to go to his study. He was half way there when he heard a shrill cry from Shippo.

"MOMMA!!!" he ran back to find the woman sitting up in bed holding her son to her while tears ran down her face. Before the pair could see or sense him he was out of the room to go and find the baby that had been with her son. As soon as he walked into the room the baby started to shriek with glee.

"Come on little on your mother is probably worried about you." He walked over to the crib and pick up the infant who was in a little pink and silver dress covered with sakura blossoms. She reached up and pulled on his long silver hair, like she had for the past week whenever it was down. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead the way any loving parent would. Whenever he wasn't looking in the fallen lady he was with this little girl. He had learned that her name was Sakura, he had also learned that she and Shippo where adopted by this lady that had almost died a few minutes ago.

As he walked back to the room all that he passed bowed, but he was looking at the little girl in her arms so he paid them on mind. He heard a gasp when he entered the room. He looked then saw that this woman had woman had bright blue eyes.

"Well milady is seems that you've finally woken from your slumber. I am Lord Inu-Tashio of the Western Land... I believe that you might want your daughter?" He walked over the lady and placed Sakura in her arms.

"Thank my lord, my name is Kagome, daughter of Lady Sakura, so whatever her last name was I guess it would mine to." She now knew that this demon was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru father. _'I must be farther back then I thought...'_ she was pulled out of her trance when Sakura pulled her hair to get her attention. She looked down at the baby and kissed her forehead. Then Sakura started to giggle and yelled...

"MA MA!!!" Kagome looked down at the little girl her with shining silver hair and Jade green eyes. Then the baby turned to Inu-Tashio and yelled again.

"DA DA!!!" He was startled to say the least, he walked over to the bed and sat down by Kagome and leaned up beside her and touched the little head and sighed. _'This will be interesting to say the least. I hope that this pup calling me Father won't attach me to her'_ But he already knew it was too late; the reason for this was because he was wrapped around this little girls finger.

"Oh," Kagome cooed, "She said her first words!!!" she kissed the little girls forehead and turned so she could see Inu-Tashio more clearly. Sakura then jumped out of Kagome's arms and in to Inu's arms. Kagome jumped and ended up with her arms around Inu's waist with Sakura between them giggling. She grabbed a piece of Kagome and Inu –Tashio's hair and somehow tied them in to a knot. They didn't know this until they tried to pull apart but found that they couldn't. Sakura started laugh very hard and loud. This caused some of the healers to come in and they saw what the baby had done to their lord's hair.

"My Lord" one said, "Would you like us to unknot your hair so you can get back to your previous engagement?" He knew what they meant, His mother's death, or rather murder had brought chaos across the land.

"No I will deal with it myself but thank you for the offer." The Healer bowed and left the room. He turned back to Kagome and sighed.

"Let's get untangled... shall we?"

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Inu-Tashio, I love You

A.N. Yes this is a Inu-Tashio/ Kagome fic. But not the kind you might think of at first…{sits down computer cracking knuckles}

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha of there would be a lost more, ummm, shall we say…'Fluffiness'?

Anyway Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter Three

_'Its been 4 months since she woke-up... Kagome...'_

_**'You know...**_'said his Beast, _**'She is very beautiful… you should see if you could court her'**_

Inu was brought out of his thoughts, well talk, with his inner-beast by the said girl.

"Lady Kagome how are you?"

"Fine My lord and please just call me Kagome, I've never let anyone away with calling me Lady Kagome." she smiled showing off her pretty little fangs, her blue eyes shown in the light from the window in the hall. She turned around and walked out to the garden with Shippo at her heels. She stopped by Sakura's room and picked her up and took her outside with her.

Inu-Tashio looked out the window at Kagome and her children.

'What is this feeling that I feel?' Inu turned and walked to his study and got back to work.

**Later diner**

"Shippo please stop playing with your food and eat." Kagome said with irritation in her voice. Shippo know that his mother was joking but still did as she asked. As soon as they were done Kagome, Inu, and the children all went outside to get some fresh air. Shippo decided to go to bed and ran off to his room after kissing Kagome and Sakura on the cheek.

It was just Inu, Kagome, and a sleeping Sakura in her arms. Inu walked over and sat down by Kagome and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Kagome put her head on his shoulder and snuggled close to his chest. Kagome looked up at him and a smile graced her lips.

"Lord Inu-Tash..." He cut her off.

"Touga. If I have the honor of calling you Kagome then you just call me Touga."

"Well OK." Her skin glowed from the light of the moon, and the silver light gave her eyes even more of a shine. "I was wondering... w-well if you don't mind that is could you go on a walk with me tomorrow outside of the palace... If you don't I completely understand" Kagome braced herself sure that he would say no to her little proposal of going a walk no matter how small.

"I would love to come." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss not on her forehead or her cheek. She was blushing as he pulled away.

"Until then Kagome." He got up and went up to his room for a well deserved sleep, but that hope quickly faded as he beast started to speak of how good it would feel to have this little Demoness writhing under them with pleasure. He tried to shake this thought. It was too late however.

_'Great now is not the time...' _he now had a problem that needed dealing with. Then his inner beast suggested how he could fix his problem, if you know what I mean... _'This will be a long night...'I don't even know this woman… how could even suggest that?'_

'_**I've seen…well felt how you look at her AND don't try to deny IT!!!'**_

Inu went into his room for the long night to come...

**Next morning**

Kagome was walking around the garden and jumped up into a tall tree to watch the sun rising in the distance.

_'It really is very beautiful here; I wonder why my mom sent me away? Oh well it was for the best I'm sure.'_ Kagome was so intent on watching the rising sun that she didn't notice Touga jump up in the tree next to her. She didn't know that he was there until he pulled her into his lap just as the sun peaked over the distant mountain range. She jumped a little but then settled down when she noticed who it was she settled down and rested her head on his chest he wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms atop his and gave his arms a small squeeze and snuggled closer to him. She turned her head up and saw Touga looking down at her. She blushed and looked down. Touga tilted her chin up and cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet and innocent, well it was at first that is. Touga turned Kagome so that her legs were on either side of his waist. **(Remember they are in a tree)** He tilted her head to the side so that he could deepen the kiss.

Kagome moaned into the kiss when his tongue entered her mouth. Kagome instantly put her arms around Touga's neck as he ravaged her mouth.

_'I must have died and gone to heaven... I wanted this for so long...... I won't let him go... not now... funny thing I feel like I've met him when I was a pup...' _Thought Kagome's as she timidly brushed back at his tongue with her own. Touga growled with approval when she did this. He broke the kiss when the need for air was too great to handle anymore. They were both breathing very hard and they kept their eyes lock on one another.

"Kagome..." Kagome leaned up and kissed him with full force. Their walk totally forgotten in their passion.

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

Inu-Tashio, I love You

A.N. Yes this is a Inu-Tashio/ Kagome fic. But not the kind you might think of at first…{sits down computer cracking knuckles}

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha of there would be a lost more, ummm, shall we say…'Fluffiness'?

Anyway Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter four

Kagome and Touga were now inseparable. They stayed with each other until they had to go about their duties. Kagome was holding a sleeping Sakura to her chest while Shippo came bursting into the room laughing his head off.

"Shippo, what's so funny?" Kagome looked at her son with a confused look in her eye. Shippo tried to speak but couldn't. Kagome was about to ask again after she put Sakura back in her crib when then came in a soaking wet Western Lord. Kagome burst out laughing at the sight.

"What happened to you Touga-_sama_?" Kagome managed to ask between giggles. Touga just glared at the fox kit and shook his head.

"Your little one thought that it would be funny if I was to fall into the pond in the garden." He sighed and walked out of the room. Kagome looked at Shippo and picked him up, holding him to her chest.

"Watch your sister please? I'll be back in a little bit." Shippo nodded his head and sat in the room with his sleeping sister until a much younger Jaken came to play with him.

**With Kagome**

As Kagome walked down the halls to find Touga she felt a small tug in the back of her mind that said to go to the right, she did. All that was there was a wall but something told Kagome that there was much more there then met the eye. She reached out and touched the wall. It startled her when her hand when through it. She walked through the wall and into a small chamber that looked like it belonged to a child. Her head started spinning and she went and sat on the little dusty pillow in the room. A memory from what seemed to trapped in the very back her mind began to stir.

_**Memory**_

A little girl no bigger than Shippo came running into the small room swinging the door closed behind her. She had shoulder length silvery white hair while her blue eye's shone with happiness.

"Gome-chan! I found you!" Cried a little boy with golden eyes as he ran in and saw her sitting behind the slam desk in the room.

"Fluffy-sama! That took you longer than normal." The little girl came up and hugged the little boy and he hugged her back.

"Now that you've found me want to journal about stuff? I know what I'm going to write about!" The little girl ran over to the low table with a beautiful blue, silver, and black leather bound journal in her hand and pulled out her writing stuff and began to write her little heart out into that journal. She looked up to see her friend writing in his red, black, and gold leather journal. The little girl finished and ran to hide her's in a secret compartment in the wall. Touga came and out his with his friends and they left hand in hand to go and play with their play mates.

_**End Memory**_

Kagome just sat there in a daze as all of her lost memories came flooding back to her as she sat in that little room. The memory that stood out most in her mind was the last she saw.

_**Memory**_

What looked to be a 15 year old Touga and a 14 year old Kagome were struggling on a hill in the rain as Kagome cried trying to get out of Touga's grip to get to her home before it was completely burned down by the fire the was raging out of control.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed, "I've got to help my parents!" Kagome couldn't get out of his grip no matter how hard she tried. She finally ran out of strength and collapsed into Touga's arms as he held Kagome to him as he silently cried for the loss of his best friend. As the rain fell over them neither of them saw the spirit that came to them until it spoke.

"Kagome they were after you... I'm sorry but now you have to be hidden where no one can fallow or find you. I'll give you some time to say good bye then we must leave..." the two looked and saw Lady Sakura's spirit walk to the bottom of the hill to give them some privacy to say good-bye. Kagome looked up into Touga's eye's and ran her thumb over his striped cheek while she cupped his cheek.

"Promise me something; don't forget me... no matter what might happen." Touga nodded his head as more tears fell down his cheeks mixing with the rain on that stormy night. Touga pulled Kagome's head to his as he whispered against her lips.

"I swear it by all the stars in the sky, you'll always be my first love." he pulled her against his chest as he kissed her. It was so soft and tender that Kagome had tear running faster down her face as she clung to him. After what seemed like a lifetime they parted for breath and they looked into each other's eyes then Kagome spoke as the spirit came up to them.

"I love you Touga, and I'll always love you." Touga pulled a golden chain off of his neck and put it around her's. She looked and saw that Touga had given her his best and favorite necklace, at the end of the golden chain was a crescent moon made of a glowing white moon stone.

"Take it with you, so you'll remember me." Touga pulled her into a tight embrace before letting her go. Kagome looked to find the gift she meant to give that night.

"Touga in our old club house where our journals are is what I was going to give you to show you my love for you. It's in the small silver box that shall be the key thing you remember me by!" Kagome kissed him as she cried. "When I return I'll find some way to get it you. Good-bye for now my Itoshii. I'll see you again!" Kagome gave him one last kiss before she fallowed the spirit away from the life that brought Kagome such pain.

_**End Memory**_

Itoshii- Beloved


	5. Chapter 5

Inu-Tashio, I love You

A.N. Yes this is a Inu-Tashio/ Kagome fic. But not the kind you might think of at first…{sits down computer cracking knuckles}

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha of there would be a lost more, ummm, shall we say…'Fluffiness'?

Anyway Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Five

Kagome had tears running down her cheeks as she sat in the room. She walked over to window and opened it. There where stars in the sky. When she left to find Fluffy-sama it was just after breakfast. She looked up and saw something flying to her and land around her neck. She looked and saw the crescent moon necklace that her Itoshii had given her all those years ago. She ran to the place that they hid their journals and opened it. There on top of the Journals gathering dust was a silver box with a note in her hand. This is what it read:

_Dear Touga,_

_I hope that you like this. I know that you already have one but I wanted you to know that you are the biggest, brightest, and loveliest star in my life. You are my Itoshii and I love you with all my heart!_

_ Happy Birthday my Itoshii, love you,_

_ Kagome Princess of the Southern Lands and your best friend_

Kagome fell to her knee's and held the box to her chest as a pain ripped though her body, as memory apon memory flooded her mind. Once the pain was gone she got up with the journals and box in hand as she walked back to her room in a trance-like state. Once she got there she put the items on her desk and changed into the floor length white dress that she brought from the modern era, it fell off her shoulders while the sleeves gather at her wrist. She went to the closet and pulled out a deep blue, almost black, cloak that had what looked like stars scattered across it and pulled it over her shoulders before jumping out of her window, she also put the box in the cloaks pocket, and went running.

Running to her lost home... the palace that she grew-up in, the home that was burned to the ground before her very eyes. As she ran she didn't know that she was being followed by the person whom she'd sworn to remember.

The crescent moon around her neck glowed brightly as she ran in the moonlit night. Her pursuer caught up with her after he remembered the promise that he had forgotten all those years ago. He stopped a little ways behind her as she stood on that lone hill, looking at what was left of the land. Then it began to rain, just like the last time she was there.

"Gome-chan?" Kagome spun around the hood flying off of her head lightning struck in the distance as Touga came up to her.

"Fluffy-sama..." she whispered as she though herself into his arms while his lips came down over hers in an innocent, yet passionate kiss. When they broke apart Kagome let him go and turned her back to him so she could get out what she meant to give him all those years ago.

"Happy late Birthday Itoshii. I told you I'd come back and give this to you." she pushed the box into his hand. He opened it and saw on a golden chain a glowing starlight-stone. He looked back at Kagome and asked if she would put it around his neck for him and she did.

"Kagome I was looking for you all day! What happened, why did you vanish, how..."Kagome stopped his talking by pressing her lips to his in a small kiss. They walked into the forest to get out of the rain but it didn't help them out that much.

"Kagome, do you remember how you once rode on my back?" Kagome smiled at the memories of riding on his back as a child, she nodded her head.

"Well then," he turned into his true form, "what are you waiting for?" he turned and saw that in Kagome's place stood a female Inu in true from.

"It's still me Fluffy-sama. I'm going to fallow you where ever you're going!" she walked up and nuzzled his neck showing her submission to him. He was glad that she was there with him again.

"Come with me." Touga took off running with Kagome at his side as they ran through the forest back to the Western Lands. Touga let her to mountain with a cave at its side they both ran through it into a hidden valley that looked untouched for many generations.

"I come here once in awhile to get away from it all. Now it'll our own sanctuary. Kagome I wanted to ask you this before you left, and before the disaster that destroyed your home..." Touga stopped speaking until Kagome licked his cheek and asked him to lay down with her in the grass. When he did Kagome put her head under his to let him know that she was listening to what he was saying.

"Kagome I want you to become my mate!" Touga felt Kagome tense a little under him before she purred and bared her neck to him in submission. Touga began to lick Kagome's ear and told her to get up, which she did. He walked around her and pounced at her in a playful manner. Kagome understood that he wanted to play so she acted like she was going to jump on him then she turned around and ran saying in a sing-song voice;

"Catch me if you can Fluffy!" Touga purred at the thought of chasing her around and once he realized that Kagome was no were in site did he take off running.

**With Kagome**

Kagome ran until she was in a shady part of the wooded area before changing back into her humanoid form she put her cloak by a hot spring she found. She took off running her bare feet noiselessly hitting the ground; her silver hair glowed in the moon light coming from the sky filling the oasis surrounded by mountains, her white dress trailing behind her.

**With Touga**

As her ran he saw something lying on the ground by a hot spring, Kagome's cloak.

'_So she's back in her humanoid form, this will be fun.'_ Touga turned back into his humanoid form and took off his swords and armor and hung them on the tree next the hot spring along with the white pelt he had on his back as the western lord. He then took off in the direction that Kagome's sent led him.

It took him about 3 minutes for him to catch up to Kagome who was now sitting in the middle of a field of starlight flowers. Kagome looked like an angel to him bathed in moonlight. He walked up behind her quietly then stopped when he heard her singing.

_Chichi wa iwareta ayakashi no te wa mamori no te  
Haha wa iwareta hito no te aru wa hagukumi no tame_

_Ryou no te awase tobira o hiraki  
guren no naka ni nare o kaesu_

_Na ga kora o hikari to narite mamori tamae…  
… mamori tamae_

_(Father once told me "The youkai are the hand that protects"  
Mother once told me "The humans are the hand that nurtures"_

_When both hands are joined, The door will open  
From inside the Crimson flames, Thou are returnedWe,_

_The children, are the light that defends…  
…That defends)_

He joined in the song when she started to repeat it his deep voice was like velvet to Kagome. Once they finished the song Touga picked up Kagome and ran back to the hot spring. They both stripped out of their clothes and got into the spring Touga swam over to Kagome and pulled her into his lap as he kissed her neck and bit down leaving a very light crescent moon.

"Now we are courting. In about 2-3 months we'll be mated." Kagome rested her head on his chest and couldn't have been happier!

T.B.C.


	6. Chapter 6

Inu-Tashio, I love You

A.N. Yes this is a Inu-Tashio/ Kagome fic. But not the kind you might think of at first…{sits down computer cracking knuckles}

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha of there would be a lost more, ummm, shall we say…'Fluffiness'?

_**This chapter may have some, as my friends says, "eye-simmering content" you've warned; but in all fairness this would be "eye-burning" I'll mark where is starts with a row of ****** then is you don't' want to read it just go next chapter and there will be a small summary of what happened at that time.**_

Anyway Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six

It had been two and a half months since that night at the oasis and Kagome and Touga had spent every minute of their time together. Shippo now called Touga Otou-san, and fallowed him everywhere he could so he could learn as much as he could, so he could grow to be just like his Otou-san.

Kagome loved that she knows knew what happened all that time ago. But above all she was glad to have her love, her Itoshii, back in her life. She was strolling down the path when she heard someone fallowing her, and it smelled like an aroused male too. She ran to Touga's office as fast as she could and slammed the door behind her scarring Touga a bit.

"Goma-chan, what's wrong?" he sniffed the air slightly and his beast roared **'She is in heat, and her first from the smell…a male was most likely fallowing her' ** this last thought made Touga repress a growl.

"I was followed." Touga nodded and came over and hugged her before speaking. "Kagome, I am going to take you to our special place to night so we can be mated, I won't have male chasing after you when you are in your first stages of heat. Is this ok for you?" she tilted her chin up and saw her smile and nod before leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips then pulling back. "Fluffy-Sama, I'll wait here with you. I don't want to be fallowed anymore." He smiled and pulled her over and sat her in his lap as he finished up his work, trying to ignore her intoxicating sent that filled the room.

Soon night fell and Touga and Kagome where off to their secret place to finally be one.

**{[(At Oasis)]}**

Kagome ran straight for the hot spring once they touched down. Touga was on her heel laughing as he chased her. _'I wonder is she knows this only makes it harder to control myself….'_ He wondered silently as he caught her, arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Spinning her around he crashed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss; only pulling back when the need for air became too strong. Panting softly he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to hold back much longer if you keep running away, the chase just make my beast harder to control my love…" That made Kagome grin and she leaned up, nipping his neck.

"Then don't hold back… I don't want you to…" she placed her finger over his lips to silence his protest. "Touga. I love you, and I do not wish to wait anymore. I need you, I need you to stay with me, mark me as yours; and above all else love me for eternity." That was all it took for Touga's delicate control over his beast to snap. With a soft growl he pulled the kimono from her body as her hands worked to free him of his clothing. Only once they were down to just their skins did they take time to look over the others form.

In Kagome's mind he was perfect, but ti was truth he was. Not too much muscle, but just enough. Broad shoulders and a narrower waist, abs that looked to be rock hard. Her mouth just about watered! Timidly she brought up a hand and rested it against his chest, taking a step closer to him. Glancing up she saw his eyes were beginning to turn red along the edges, but it didn't worry her but made her more excited.

Touga has his own things in mind but she made her move before he had the chance to reach out and touch her pale skin. Smooth curves and endless legs where the first things he made note of. Health hips, _'Perfect for pup bearing…'_ he growled softly and brought his arms to wrap around her waist, pulling her flush with his body. His hands ran down her back and she shivered under his touch. Tilting his head down he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

_**********Lemon Staring***********_

He pulled away from her body and grabbed a fur pelt there he left there just for them to rest on that night and once it was laid out she grabbed his arm and tugged him down and over her body before barring her neck to him in total submission, even letting her body relax to the near point of limpness.

Touga kissed her neck and then nipped it gently before traveling down her body; laying gentle nips, kisses and links on her flesh. She groaned softly and gasped when she felt his lips wrap around her dusty pink nipple. Her arms immediately wrapped around his shoulders, small whimpers falling from her lips which were music to his ears.

"Toaga…. Please!" she cries out softly, wanting desperately to feel him, and to feel complete. Touga pulled away from her breast and crashed his lips onto hers in a brief and passionate kiss, "As you wish beloved…" with that he pushed her legs apart and with a small whisper of _'I'm sorry…'_ he thrust into her tearing away her flower claiming it as his own, as he in turn gave his to her. A soft painful whimper passed her lips as her eyes closed tightly. Touga whimpered and licked away the few tears that fell from her eyes.

After what seemed to be a lifetime for him; her felt her move her hips up a bit against his and slowly he began to move against her; all the while whispering sweet nothing into her ear. In response to his sweet words she turned her head and caught his lips with her own in a soft sweet kiss. "Touga, _please_. Make me your mate…" control slipping from him he pull out of her sheath and flipped heir onto her hands and knees before slamming back into her, drawing a moan from her lips.

Snarling he caged her small body under his as he and the beast within became one to claim and pup their female, their bitch. Kagome's own beast merged with her, to that they could be fully claimed. Something in her snapped and her sent spiked, Touga smelled what he could only describe as spiciness to her sent and his red eyes turned a dark crimson and his thrusts became harder and faster against her. Whimpers and yelps fall from her lips as she turned the head to the side, baring her right shoulder and side of her neck to him. Not wasting a second he plunged his elongated fangs onto her neck. That was all it took to send her crashing over the edge of bliss, which in turn caused her love to shoot his seed into the heated womb, knowing full well a pup would come from their mating. Pulling his fangs from her neck, Touga let out a loud howl that let those of the land know he had claimed his mate. Putting his head back to her neck he licked the wound and nipped the side of her neck as he pressed his hips harder against hers as his base swelled within her, locking them together until morning. Beast still in control, he laid on his side pulling his small mate with him and grabbed a thick blanket to ward off the chill.

Growling a low growl the thrummed in his chest, he sent his small love to sleep, knowing in the morning they would be off home to be once more with their family.

_*********Lemon End*********_

T.B.C.

_**A.N.**_ So? What did you think first lemon ever so hope it wasn't too bad!

I plan on working on this for a long time until the story is complete! I also has a pic to this scene but it's nto up on dA, if you wnat to see drop my a PM and I'll see what I can do.

~Cairi


	7. Dear lord AN!

**_Oh..._**

**_My..._**

**_God..._**

**_I FEEL HORRIBLE!_**

**_I haven't updated in almost a full year..._**

**_;;=;;_**

**_I'll get to work on all stories At Once!_**


	8. Chapter 7

_Inu-Tashio, I love You_

_Summary: so in the last chapter, for those of you who skipped the lemon bit, Touga and Kagome mated and she is now pupped, and they are going to head back to the castle. Also there is smut at the end of this chapter, You've been warned!_

_**Chapter Seven**_

It was just as the sun peaks over the mountains when Kagome woke. She groaned softly at the stiffness in her lower body. The memories of the night before flooded her mind and she turned bright pink. Lifting a hand she brushed her hand over her mating mark smiling. _'He's finally mine… and I'm forever his…'_ giggling she pulls away from him and hissed sharply as pain stabbed at her core. "Damn… I didn't realize I had so many unused muscles there…" she thought idly to herself. She extracted herself from his arms and quickly went to the hot spring, dropping herself into it with a splash, which is what woke Touga up.

He shot up and races over to the hot spring, worried his mate was hurt, but the look of bliss on her face told him she was fine.

"You going to just stand there of come in with me?" she open and eye smiling and held out her hand to him, which he took and slid into the hot spring pulling her into his lap. "Now where do you think you were going like that?"

"Only here my mate, no where too far from you. I'm still a bit sore so I'm not going to get anywhere until I soak up a bit if this heat to relax myself." Touga whimpered at her words and licks her neck, showing he was sorry she was in pain, but she just told him it was part of becoming mated and was completely normal.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Once they were done in the hot spring they dressed and Touga took them back at top speed to the castle. When the landed everyone of those under the lord rule came and bowed to the pair. They all knew who the new Lady of the West was and they knew as well to give her respect.

Touga led Kagome down the halls until they reached the pup and kits rooms.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kagome put a finger to her lips and pushed to door open and saw that Shippo was curled up with Sakura in her crib. "Oh Shippo…." Smiling she went over and picked up her kit tapping his nose to wake him up.

"Momma?" the sleepy kit rubbed his eyes and snuggled into her chest. "I'm glad your back… there was a lot of weird noises last night…" that caused Kagome to turn bright red, but only her mate saw it and chuckled.

"Well Kit, your mother and I are now mated. You and young Sakura are now my children. Is that ok with you?" In response Shippo grinned and leapt to Touga's arms and climbed up onto his shoulder. "That's ok by me!" Sakura began to stir and Kagome gently lifted her out of her bed.

"Hello my sweet. I hope you slept well." Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. The babe just murmured and nuzzles her mother neck before dozing off back to sleep. "She must have been awake the whole night poor dear…" gently as before she laid the pup back into the small bed. It was then that Shippo jumped onto her shoulder.

"Mamma… you smell different… what happened?" Kagome looked at her mate and smiled. "I'm pupped Shippo that's why I smell different, soon you'll have a little brother or sister running around with you and Sakura… Touga, about how long do you think it will take?"

Touga rubbed his chin thinking, "I'd say about four months, about maybe even less since you seem to have some holy powers. But only time will truly tell us." Walking over Touga wrapped his arms around her waist.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It seems that two of those two months flew by faster than she could blink. She was in she and her mate's chambers when she felt her mate calling for her through their bond. With a smile she took off down the brightly lit halls of the palace to meet her lover. With a small song flew off her tongue she made her way through the halls until she was met with a wonderful smell.

If there was one thing she knew it was her mates arousing sent, and t was very aroused at this point. She took off in small sprint the rest of the way to his office. Just as she was about to knock on the door it was ripped open and she was dragged in by her red eyes mate. Kagome let out a growl and slammed the door shut behind them pressing her lips hard against his before pulling back, "Now what put you into this state my love?"

The only answer she got was a jerk of the head to the veiled window, as well as him tapping her nose. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and her own eyes snapped open now tinting with red, spring had come. Yes, she was pupped but the need to be with her mate was overwhelming her senses. Touga picked her up and moved her to his desk. She managed to get him to have one built after a sketch she did. Think modern desk like in a teacher's class room.

With little care he knocked the papers from his desk before laying his mate out on it. It took less than thirty seconds for him to have her kimono parted and her front bared to his hungry gaze. His lips latched onto her swollen breasts while his hand moved to run over her belly before the right one slipped her underwear from her waist and threw it to the side and slipped his middle finger into her already heated core, making her moan wantonly.

Things became even more heated until Touga made his mate climax against his hand. As she lay there across his desk trying to catch her breath Touga quickly undid the sash holding his pants together and let them fall before he thrust into his mate, making her mewl in pleasure as well as arc off of the desk.

It took a very short time before the two climaxed together, Touga falling back into his chair while Kagome was still laid out across the desk. Her being the first to recover sat up and closed her kimono, not bothering to put her underwear back on and slid into her mates lap, noting the red had left his eyes. At least for now. "My love, am going back to our rooms to rest… you have just taken a great deal out of me… but could you have Kumiko bring so fresh meat up to our rooms? I find myself very hungry…"

Touga laughed whole heartedly at his mate and kissed her, "Yes, I will. Go rest my dear. I'll see you once I finish my work." With a peck on the lips she was off, a small bounce in her step.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**AN Ok here's another chapter! With Love! Cairi**


End file.
